La Segunda Maxima Forma De Vida
by Thunders The Hedgehog
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo, despues de que shadow escapara del ARK hacia el planeta los G.U.N desmantelaron el ARK, todos las creaciones de EL profesor. Gerald fueron destruidas. pero hay una de cual nadie se entero, y esa creacion a sido una de las mas importante para el...
1. el erizo del futuro

Capítulo 1: el Hedgehog del futuro.

Era una tarde de verano, Sonic estaba paseando. en su Extreme Gear. Entrenando por Metal City.

De pronto el Doctor Eggman, cae del cielo.

-Sonic: Eggman! Que planeas ahora?!

-Eggman: buena pregunta? veras Sonic con la Chaos Esmerald, Destruire la central de comando, y plantarlé un virús en la computadora; y asi conquistare Metal City.

Sonic rápidamente hace un "spin dash" y le rompe una pierna robótica al robot Egg. Y cae al suelo. Eggman emprende la huida con su cápsula de escape. Pero Sonic crea un tornado a su alrededor con su Extreme Gear, Eggman pierde el control y cae al suelo.

Sonic toma la esmeralda después dice: bueno Egg, fue un gusto haberte pateado el trasero, los vemos.

Sonic se va a toda velocidad en su Gear, siente que alguien lo sigue, salta y se detiene.

-Sonic: quien anda hay!.

De pronto algo se avalasa sobre el Sonic lo esquiva y reconoció una púa rosa, con una gotita de sudor en su frente.

-Sonic: amy, se que eres tu! Quitate el disfraz.

-Amy: jajaja, Sonic como supiste que era yo, solo quería darte una sorpresa!

-Sonic: esta es la 4 vez de la semana que me quieres sorprender!, No te hartas de esto?!. Respondio el con una venita en la frente.

-Amy: pero Sonic yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con tigo, sabes que no puedo evitarlo!.

Interrumpiendo la conversación lo llama Tails por el comunicador

-Tails: SONIC!, esta pasando algo en Metrópolis.

Necesito que vengas y me ayudes.

-Sonic: que esta pasando hay ?

Tails: aparentemente tiene que ver con la Chaos Esmerald

-Sonic: debe ser Eggman de nuevo, ya le quite una Esmeralda.

-Tails: no, esta vez no se trata de Eggman, al parecer un erizo, se metió en las instalaciones militares y esta causando un caos en la ciudad.

-Sonic: debe ser Shadow?! Ok voy para allá!

-Amy: puedo ir contigo? Por favor

-Sonic: No, es muy peligroso quedate aquí.

Amy gruño, Sonic tomo su Extreme Gear y se fue.

Por otro lado, Tails y Knuckles, trataban de detener el erizo.

Llega Sonic y se avalanza sobre el, en una nube de polvo, se veían los puñetazos, patadas.

Pero de pronto, algo detiene el cuerpo de Sonic, ve que no es Shadow el que tiene la esmeralda. Sino un erizo color gris. Que después desaparece.

Por otro lado Shadow, esta practicando con su Chaos Esmerald.

De pronto llega Rouge.

-Rouge: tu estabas en metrópolis ?

-Shadow: no, yo estuve todo el dia practicando. A que se debe la pregunta?

-Rouge: si no eras tu, quien sera el que estaba causando un desastre!?.

-Shadow: no me importa lo que pase en metrópolis.

-Rouge: se trata de un erizo!. (Con cara de arogancia).

-Shadow: Quien es ese erizo de que hablan ?.

Suena el comunicador de rouge. Y ella contesto.

-Sonic: Rouge, Shadow esta contigo ?

-Rouge: si, el esta conmigo, por que ?

-Sonic: necesito hablar con el, al parecer hay un erizo, buscando las Chaos Esmerald, creo que tiene involucrado al doctor Eggman!.

Shadow le arrebata el comunicador a Rouge, y dice.

-Shadow: habla!...quien es ese erizo, del que todos hablan,

-Sonic: no estoy seguro pero quiere la Chaos Esmerald, y seguramente ira por las nuestras, tenemos que encontrarlo.

Por otra parte Amy molesta con Sonic, el cual la dejo sola.

-Amy:ummmm,(con cara de frustacion) todo lo que tengo que aguantar por amor, esto Sonic me lo pagara.

(Con una venita en la frente).

Es mas yo ire para alla ahora mismo.

En el cualter de Eggman.

-Eggman: ohhhh, eres rápido, no te tomara mucho tiempo en conseguir todas la Chaos Esmerald.

-el erizo gris: bueno doctor, terminemos con esto para que deje a mi compañera tranquila!.

Ya con 2 esmeraldas, el erizo gris fue tras las de el poderoso erizo negro.

Por parte de Shadow; el cual partió a Angel Island, Para hablar con Sonic, Tails y Knuckles de como encontrarían aquel erizo.

De pronto Shadow siente la presencia de alguien y se abalanzó sobre Shadow y el cual le respondió con una patada, la cual le dio en lleno pecho.

-Sonic: Shadow es el erizo que buscamos!, hay que detenerlo.

-Shadow: jum! Parece que alguien se gano una golpiza.

-Erizo gris: no quiero problemas, entreguen las Chaos Esmerald y nadie saldrá perjudicado.

-Knuckles: ESO VEREMOS!

Knuckles fue corriendo hacia el, lanzando golpe tras golpe y ninguno le atinava.

El erizo utilizo el chaos control y telequinecia en convinacion. Pero lo que no sabia que Shadow era experto en el uso de la Chaos Esmerald,

Shadow con voz altanera dijo: dejenmelo que este es mio, yo me encargo. Shadow tomo sus Chaos Esmerald y dijo: ven por ellas!

Fue una gran batalla, Shadow estaba usando las Esmerald, para cargar su poder. De pronto el erizo usa el Chaos Control. Y con la acomulacion de poder que tenia Shadow utilizo unos de sus mejores ataques.

-Shadow: esto se acaba ahora! Hhuumm.

-Sonic: oh oh, mejor larguemonos de aquí!

-Tails y Knuckles en uni-solo dijeron: por que, que pasa?

-Sonic: les digo después, Vamonos!.

Cambio su estado su cuerpo despedía un aura rojo y fue cuando el erizo negro dijo: CHAOS BLAST!.

Todo lo que estaba alrededor estaba destruido.

El erizo gris estaba tirado y muy debil, después de unos segundos se desmayo.

Dias después el erizo despierta, y Shadow lo mira fijamente y lo empieza a interrogar.

Le dijo -Shadow (con mirada de asesino): quien eres ? Y que quieres con las Chaos Esmerald ?.

El erizo le escupió en la cara a Shadow y dijo: jamás le diré nada, por su culpa mi amiga esta en peligro.

Shadow tomo represarias por su atrevimiento y le dio un puñetazo en su quijada a la vez que dijo: mala idea, dimelo lo que quiero saber o morirás a la vez que sacaba su pistola te lo repetiré de nuevo, poniendo el arma en su frente. Por que quieres los Chaos Esmerald.

-Amy: Shadow no seas tan cruel con el, deja que yo hable con el, yo puedo conseguir información y. Sin necesidad de golpes o matarlo!

-Shadow: tienes 5 minutos, despues de eso lo hago a mi manera.

Tails curando sus moretones y heridas, mientras Amy lo convencía. Después de un rato lo convence.

Bien -dijo el erizo, todos se reunieron para oír lo que tenia que decir.

-Shadow: decidiste hablar,...bien empieza que mi paciencia se agota!.

-Erizo gris: mi nombre es Silver the Hedgehog, el doctor Eggman capturó a mi compañera Blaze the Cat, y por eso trabajo para el, quiere reunir todas los Chaos Esmerald para un arma.

-FLASHBACK-

En un futuro lejano se encuentra un erizo y una gata, los cuales investigaban como abrir un portal en el tiempo con sus Emerald.

Este se logra abrir y ellos pasan al presente.

De pronto ven a un desconocido que se acerca y este dijo: de donde vienen ustedes 2?

-Silver: vinimos a buscar un tal Sonic the Hedgehog, lo conoce ?

-Dijo el sujeto: si, lo conosco el me arruina mis planes todo el tiempo, permitanme presentarme mi Nombre es Doctor Eggman. Y puedo ayudarlos, si ustedes me ayudan ami.

Despues en el cuartel de Eggman.

-Eggman: bienvenidos a mi guarida, acomodence mientras yo busco la informacion que necesitan, Blaze empieza a ver armas por todas partes y empieza a desconfiar. (Viendo los simbolos de Eggman).

Blaze: Silver, tengo un mal presentimiento con este tipo, mejor vamonos.

-Silver: ok, creo que es la mejor opcion, vamonos.

Por desgracia Eggman los habia escuchado y mando a sus robot tras de ello.

Eggman activo la seguridad y cerro las puertas de su cuartel, mientras Silver y Blaze luchaban con los robot para intentar salir.

Por detras de Silver un robot tiene una bazoka, y la dispara contra el, Blaze se da cuenta y empuja a Silver, lo cual ella recive el impacto en lleno.

-Eggman: joooojojojojojo, ahora haras lo que yo diga, si quieres a tu amiga de regreso.

-Silver: ok, lo hare pero deja a Blaze en paz, que quieres que haga ?

-Eggman: Sonic y sus amigos robaron mis Chaos Esmerald y quiero que me las traigas.

-Silver: y si no lo hago que!

-Eggaman: bueno usare a tu amiga como rata de laboratorio.

-FLASHBACK-

-Shadow: entonces el planea gobernar el mundo de nuevo, ya veremos si lo logra

-Sonic: oye Silver, nosotros te ayudaremos.

-Tails: cuales son tus poderes?, por que tienes unos símbolos en los guantes.

-Silver: puedo mover objetos con mi mente y levitar, aparte puedo correr a gran velocidad.

-Knuckles: tienes técnicas de batalla ?

-Silver: una que otra... Me ayudan es una emergencia?

-todos en uni-solo (exepto Shadow) dijeron: QUE PASA!

-Silver: Pueden quitarme estas esposas, necesito ir al baño.

Por otro lado, Rouge se mete en el cuartel de Eggman, en búsqueda de información. Cuando estaba en la computadora central, un robot la detecto y activo la alarma, antes de que esta pudiera conseguir imformacion. Tuvo que emprender la huida.

Fin del capítulo.


	2. el arma secreta

Capitulo 2: El Arma Secreta

En el cuartel de Eggman.

-Eggman: donde estara ese erizo, estoy empezando a perder la pasiencia, ya a pasado un dia y el no a vuelto!

-Blaze: no te preocupes que el vendra. Pero me sacara de aqui antes de que te des cuenta

De pronto llega Silver con las 2 Chaos Esmerald.

-Silver: toma tus Chaos Esmerald.

Por otro lado los chicos estaban fuera del cuartel, mientras Tails trabajaba en la comunicacion de Silver y ellos, el cual le pusieron un transmisor en la oreja.

-Tails: Silver, me escuchas ?

Silver se aleja de Eggman, para responder.

-Silver: si te escucho, pero no muy bien.

-Tails: al parecer la señal es muy debil por el metal que tiene el cuartel. Escuchame con cuidado, en la computadora de Eggman hay un cable gris que sale de ella, necesito que lo desconectes para que la seguridad se desactive.

-Silver: ok, dame un momento para distraerlo. Oye Eggman, cuando liberaras a Blaze.

-Eggman: no molestes erizo la liberare cuando termine.

Mientras Eggman se consentra en activar su disposito, Silver usa sus poderes telequineticos y apaga la seguridad. Se aleja de Eggman. Mientras dice.

-Silver: Tails ya esta todo listo, entren.

-Tails: esta todo listo vamonos.

Todos ellos entraban sigilosamente, mientras Silver, esperaba con Eggman.

En una capsula de cristal Eggman mete la Chaos Esmerald, y de el techo sale una antena que se apunta hacia al cielo y esta manda una señal.

Esta señal llega a una asteroide cerca de la luna, en pocos segundo esta se ilumo con un destecho color verde y luego la mitad del asteroide exploto, despues de que los restos se exparcieran.

Todo esto lo vieron en la pantalla Silver y Blaze.

Despues una gran explocion en un lado de la sala.

De hay sale Shadow, con una arma en su mano izquierda. Este dispara, para romper la capsula donde estan las Chaos Emeralds y se las lanza a sus compañeros y se queda con una de ellas.

Eggman rapidamente activo la alerta. De todos los lados salieron robot armados, preparados para la batalla. Eggman se acerco a una plataforma.

-Eggman: destruyanlos

-Shadow: esa maldita escoria no se escapara.

Pero antes de ir tras el lo distrajo una imagen en la pantalla. Este se sorprendio y luego se lleno de ira.

Mientras Sonic, Knuckles, Tails y Silver luchaba contras los robots, Amy sacaba a Blaze de la capsula donde estaba.

Despues de la destruccion de los Egg-robot.

Tails se acerca a la computadora de Eggman y ve la imagen que estaba en la pantalla este se impreciona.

-Tails: no puede ser (susurro). Sonic ven a ver a esto.

Todos se acercan a la pantalla.

-Sonic: el lugar donde Shadow y yo tuvimos una batalla , ese es el ARK.

Rapido tenemos que llegar hay para ayudar a Shadow.

-Blaze como llegaremos alla.

Tails: dame unos minutos, estoy mandado las coordenadas a mi nave para que venga por nosotros.

Los chicos se preparan hasta que llega la nave de tails.

Por otro lado Rouge estaba el la base de los G.U.N., se entera de lo ocurrido y se dirije al cuartel de Eggman. Ve la gran destrucion y el gran crater que dejo Shadow en la pared por donde ella entra y ve los robot de Eggman en el suelo destruidos. Con cara de confianza y a la vez sorprendida.

-Rouge: esto debio ser shadow, solo el puede causar tanta destrucion en tan poco tiempo.

Luego Rouge se acerca a la computadora de Eggman y le conecta una memoria luego, empieza a buscar informacion valiosa de utilidad.

Encuentra en un archivo un projecto hace muchos años sobre el ARK, sobre una version de la maxima forma de vida. (Aparte de el Biolizard)

Vitacora de Gerald Robotnick. Estoy haciendo las nuevas pruebas al proyecto 'T', tiene una gran habilidad de control de las Esmeraldas.

Aprendio el chaos control.

Lo modificaremos para aumentar su velocidad, proximamente le enseñaremos la habilidad de Chaos Blast. Y ya estan listos sus power rings

Faltan pocos dias para que Shadow lo conosca, el proyecto secreto 'T' sera un gran compañero para el.

Final de la bitacora. Gerald Robotnik.

Mientras en el cuartel de los G.U.N.

Rouge toma una de las naves para despegar al espacio.

Suena el la sala de control una alarma. Donde Diablon esta trabajando.

-Soldado: Señor una nave presenta un despegue no autorizado.

-Diablon: comunicame con la cabina de la nave.

En frente de Rouge aparece una videollamada. Al vez esto ella activa las turbinas.

Murmuro-Rouge: no me van a detener.

-Diablon: Rouge?!, quien te autorizo esa nave, detente de inmediatamente y ve a mi oficina. ES UNA ORDEN!

-Rouge: lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer y es de vida o muerte.

Rouge inicia el despegue, Diablon sale de la sala y se encamina a una nave para seguir a Rouge.

Mientras Shadow llega a su antiguo hogar, el ARK.

Shadow entra por una escotilla, mira todo a su alrededor recordando su pasado.

En una estela de color rojo desaparece.

-Sonic: Shadow espera tenemos que encontrar a Eggman.

Amy la cual estaba con Blaze oyo lo que pasaba y salio de la nave y puzo su mano sobre el Sonic.

-Amy: dejalo, esta recordando y es mejor que no lo perturvemos. Por que no mejor vamos a investigar que paso por aqui, mientras Shadow recuerdad su pasado.

Shadow corre por todo el ARK, buscando a Eggman pero lo que encontro una escotilla que nunca habia visto. La cual no se abria por que tenia una clave.

Shadow rompio el control de seguridad y la puerta se abrio. Miro todo alrededor, habia todo tipo de instrumentos quirugicos, Shadow camino lentamente a una capsula de cristal que estaba sellada y tenia escrita letra azul "T".

Shadow se acerca aun lector digital y pone su mano, el reconoce la huella digital y acepto, una pantalla sale del techo y aparece un video de Gerald.

-Gerald: Shadow... Hijo mio... Si ves este video significa que yo no pude eneseñarte todas mis ideas.

Estuve haciendo un proyecto, la segunda forma de vida suprema... Este proyecto lo denomine "T" por que su poder proviene de una Emerald de un Rey del clan Hedketon antiguo el cual vivian en una isla de Mobius, un dia el Rey desaparecio y su poder fue canalizado en la Emerald...el es tu hernamo Shadow, cuidalo y enseñale lo que aprendiste conmigo ...buena suerte.

"Transmicion terminada" Gerald Robotnik..


End file.
